d0nt say y0u can fix me
by randomosityfandomsandshipping
Summary: The girl walked up on stage, the lights making her seem even paler then before, but when she sang.. she sang. BroadwayStuck Aradia, human AU. Don't worry, there's way more then two words. 0h, Ha, Ha. Tw0 w0rds. I see what y0u did there fanficti0n.
1. Chapter 1

**(( AN: hello there peoples of the internet! this is my first fanfiction, so I'm hoping for all the help I can get! any ideas at all are welcome! )) **

Aradia stood up from the grass between two graves, well.. more then two, softly humming a light song she had wrote during her time there.

Dead looking eyes and very pale skin a striking difference to her raven black hair surrounding her face made her seem like she belonged with those in the ground.

Her face was passive as well as her eyes, not a single tell.  
Walking out calmly she wandered to the coffee house. -it was the talent show day wasn't it?  
Well. As long as she was going to be there, might as well.

Walking up onto the stage her long tattered dress swayed.

" My 0ld friends lie beside each 0ther, and it's s0 quiet on the veil t0night.  
Their eyes are cl0sed, and they l00k just like they're dreaming but we can't pretend that everything is alright.

From here it really is startling just h0w much we've l0st, we're nearly thr0ugh this game darling but at what c0st?

0h, n0w my friends w0n't ever gr0w up, they w0n't ever gr0w up, they were still s0 little.  
0h n0w my friends w0n't ever gr0w up, they w0n't ever gr0w up, used t0 be s0 simple.

Was it their 0wn friends that hurt them?  
Did they die 0f br0ken hearts?  
0f 0ne thing I am certain..  
N0w my friends w0n't ever grow up,  
w0n't ever gr0w up.

I kn0w they're s0mewhere 0ut there, in the bubbles but I, can't pretend that they're in neverland..  
Cause in y0ur dreams, there's still pain and there's still tr0uble..  
W0n't y0u believe, me because I understand.

I h0pe that they find peace where they are,  
I h0pe they end up 0kay..  
And I'd give everything just t0 have them beside me f0r 0ne m0re day..

0h n0w my friends w0n't ever gr0w up, they w0n't ever gr0w up, they were still s0 little..  
0h n0w my friends w0n't ever gr0w up, they w0n't ever gr0w up, used t0 be s0 simple..

Their mistakes came back and burned them.  
Left the rest 0f us s0 scarred..  
Can't describe h0w much I miss them..  
Can't believe that they w0n't ever gr0w up...

t00k pictures in my mind 0f Tavr0s' smile,  
Mem0rized what it s0unded like when Feferi laughed.  
I remember the chat l0gs,  
remember the small talk,  
and all 0f Equius fav0rite s0ngs.

I just realized that all my friends and all 0f th0se things are g0ne..

came back t0 life t0 find-  
and f0und them fallen.  
There was s0 much I wanted t0 say.  
I'd tell Vriska that I f0rgive her,  
And pray that they'll all be 0kay.

I miss my friends s0 much.  
I miss my friends s0 much.

0h, n0w my friends w0n't ever gr0w up, they w0n't ever grow up, they were still s0 little..  
0h, n0w my friends w0n't ever gr0w up, they w0n't ever gr0w up, used t0 be s0 simple..

0h, n0w my friends w0n't ever gr0w up, they w0n't ever gr0w up, they were still s0 little..  
0h, n0w my friends w0n't ever gr0w up, they w0n't ever gr0w up, used t0 be s0 simple..

Their mistakes came back and burned them,  
left the rest 0f us s0 scarred.

N0w my friends w0n't ever gr0w up.."  
She trailed off at the end, her voice so soft and medelic, so perfect for the slow song she just did, so expressive other then her deadened features.


	2. Chapter 2

More steps onto the stage, the boy was uninterested until he heard that emotion filled voice, his eyes widened behind his glasses and he turned around from his computer.  
Who would have known that they would meet again, god.

Finally after she was done the dumbstruck boy looked away, trying not to catch her eyes, those dead eyes he knew were there.

Though he was looking away his ears were straining for anything more, but all he caught were the echoed sounds of her light steps off of the small makeshift stage, the opening and then closing of the door as he knew she had exited.

Though he hoped she didn't see him.

He was there.  
There was a time before that Aradia vaguely remembered that she would have questioned why he was there, if he had been listening, if he recognized her.  
Though now, she didn't know why he was there. But she knew he had been listening, knew he recognized her.

Thank god she couldn't feel anything.


End file.
